Conventional triple and long jump take-off board systems require an organic or synthetic board to be mounted to one side of an aluminum tray insert while the other side is typically spray coated in standard track material on-site by the track installer. The organic or synthetic board is typically attached to the tray insert using flat head screws, but only at the longitudinal ends of the board. The flat head screws are then visible to the participants, and because of minimal locations for the screws, warpage of the synthetic or organic board can occur leading to poor aesthetics and potentially dangerous conditions for the athletes. In addition, it is difficult and time consuming to replace the boards once they have been deteriorated by athletes' cleats, exposure to inclement weather, or both.
Sportsfield Specialties 8-inch Take-Off Board, Model No. TFLT008SS comprises a take-off board assembly having a hollow metal tray having attached to one side a synthetic track material, and a take-off board attached to the other side of the hollow metal tray. The take-off board is attached to the metal tray with machine screws.
German Patent No. 3640808 issued to Schaeper discloses a springboard or take-off board comprising a hollow part having covers which may be molded and attached to the hollow part via a wall, and a plurality of flanges having openings therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,106,105 issued to Miller discloses a composite plank for use on a boardwalk. The composite plank includes a base of concrete or similar material having a recess in its upper face, and side edges having a cross-sectional dove-tailed shape. The filler such an elongated piece of wood, rubber or other suitable composition has corresponding ends thereof so that when located in the recess of the base, the fillers are keyed therein. The base and the filler are preferably secured together with waterproof cement.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008194396 by Sasaki discloses a springboard used for track and field such as long jump and triple jump which has grooves that are arranged in symmetrical position along sides, front and back section, to allow for easy attachment and removal of the springboard. For example, a worker can place a finger into the slots of the springboard to check that installation is proper.
There is a need for further take-off boards, and more specifically, to triple and long jump take-off board systems.